1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cutter and more particularly to a cable stripper which cuts and strips a cable covering.
2. Prior Art
One example of a cable stripper, which cuts the cable covering along the circumference of the covering and the axis of the cable, is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,914,864.
In this cable stripper, two guides which rotatably hold a cable are provided between a pair of levers. The cable is held by one of these guides and the covering of the cable is cut along the circumference by a first blade installed on the guide. Then, the cable is repositioned so that it is held by the other guide, and the covering of the cable is cut along the axis of the cable by the second blade provided on the guide. The cutting along the axis of the cable is performed to facilitate the stripping of the cable covering.
However, in the conventional stripper, the position of the cable must be shifted from one guide to the other in order to make both circumferential and axial cuts. Therefore, extra work is required, and working efficiency is poor.